The Infuriated Devil
by mikerules135
Summary: Kenpachi and Byakuya have appeared as well as Unohana and Mayuri now the 4 captains help Ichigo leave Hueco Mundo but now must face the Cero Espada Rajik and his lackeys


The Infuriated Devil 18:54

(at that moment Ichigo had seen the people who had saved him from Rajik's hands was Byakuya and Kenpachi)

Ichigo: Kenpachi…… Byakuya! What are…..?

(just then they heard a thunderous noise as the three of them saw the once wounded Yammy was now up he then released a giant yawn)

Yammy: man that was a nice nap. You okay old man?

Rajik: I've been through worse. It's just a scratch.

(just then Hisako and Goro joined the two of them)

Hisako: looks like more of those asses keep coming seriously it's getting annoying.

Goro: well they gotta be stronger then those small frys from before.

Hisako: tch…. I doubt it.

Ichigo: ah… man! He was barely even hurt and that other guy's already up?!

Byakuya: fall back Kurosaki.

Ichigo: what?

Kenpachi: "what?" don't give me that crap. Do you always get the shit knocked out of you wherever you go? Get out of the way already will ya? You're a damn disgrace!

(as Ichigo had a look of confusion on his face Kenpachi lifted his sword and tried to hit him)

Ichigo: wh-wh- what was that for?! That attack was for real wasn't it?! Are you trying to kill me?!

Kenpachi: damn right go die dumbass.

(as kenpachi lunged at ichigo just then Hisako appeared in front of the two and lunged one of her tails at Kenpachi and threw him straight through a broken building)

Hisako: (clenches her fist) honestly here I thought after all this time I would get someone decent to fight but here we have are just a bunch of goddamn weaklings! And then you two assholes have the nerve to hit Rajik-sama?!

Your all-fucking retarded!!!

(just then a large boulder is thrown behind Hisako as she turned around surprised Goro hits the boulder with his Cero whip destroying it completely)

Goro: watch it will ya hisako?!

Hisako: screw off Goro! You know I could've destroyed it myself!

Kenpachi: well whaddya know? You brats are pretty strong. I have to say you can throw a pretty decent attack for a woman. But to be honest I barely felt a thing. Now I'm sure to you guys I'm nothing but a big fly or something but if your gonna face me put some more effort into it. You dumbass bitch.

(Hisako smirked and blew back her hair)

Hisako: tough words….. from a little shit like you!!

(Hisako then launched a large purple cero from her tail but kenpachi dodged it but Goro appeared aside him and fired a bala from his hollow eye)

Ichigo: Kenpachi!

(as he tried to get up Byakuya blocked his way)

Byakuya: I thought I told you to fall back Kurosaki. This is no place for you we'll handle these four just head back to the human world and help the others against aizen.

Ichigo: I'm going to! But I wanna beat that espada first! And besides it's not like I can head back just cause you say so. As long as Urahara can't open the gate for us……

Voice: my my…. Must you be so insistent on Urahra's aid?

(Ichigo turns around to see Kurotsuchi Mayuri along with a giant cart holding some equipment)

Ichigo: Kurotsuchi Mayuri!

Kurotsuchi: learn some manners half-shimigami. Well I suppose it is better then those other two simpletons who use my given name alone.

Byakuya: you seem unusually lenient today. Is your demeanor related to that contraption behind you?

Kurotsuchi: indeed it is. I'm in a jubilant mood right now given the fact that not only have I gathered invaluable spoils of war I have also succeed in analyzing the structure of the garganta.

Ichigo: analyzing the garganta?

Kurotsuchi: indeed! And flawlessly I might add how could I not be gleeful in such a situation?! Why the impudent blatherings of a primate are as nothing before my delight!

(Kurotsuchi turns to Nemu who is pushing the cart)

Kurotsuchi: Nemu! Make the preparations! We must return this boy to the human world!

Nemu: yes sir.

Ichigo: wait a m-

Kurotsuchi: oh do be quiet. Test subjects like yourself have no say in the matter after all this is an experiment you are subject 1# you have no rights in this matter!

Ichgio: Exper-?!

Unohana: there is no need to worry I shall accompany you.

Ichigo: Unohana!

Kurotsuchi: A volunteer subject you are a capricious one captain.

Unohana: I simply have faith in your abilities Mayuri. After all If you were to come all to Hueco Mundo and study the research of an arrancar scientist and the resulting Garganta was a failure I can only imagine how Urahara Kisuke would laugh.

Kurotsuchi: I suggest you hold your tongue before you speak when I say I have analysed the garganta that means I have the ability to close it mid-transfer!

Unohana: I would expect no less.

(Unohana then sees Kenpachi face the two teenage arrancars as Hisako scratched Kenpachi with her now spiked knuckles and kicked him away with her gargoyle feet Goro then fired a red glowing web which exploded as it caught Kenpachi who of course grabbed one of Goro's hollow arms and tore it off)

Kenpachi: (stares at the arm) is that all you've got kid?

Goro: (strains he then wrapped his loose shirt cuff around the wound stopping the bleeding) damn you.

Hisako: (snickers) don't tell me that your down for the count Goro?

Goro: like hell I am! This is nothing!

( he then fired a large yellow cero at Kenpachi who just knocked it away with barely any effort he then jumped in the air and was about to hit Goro with his zanpaktou when)

(a large fist hit's Kenpachi sending him flying to the right side of the tower grounds)

Yammy: (laughs deeply) what's the matter captain?! That orange haired bastard put up more of a fight then you!

(Unohana then sighed)

Unohana: Isane!

Isane: yes?

Unohana: I would like you to remain here and assist captain Kuchiki and the others against the espada. Now then we should probably depart Kurosaki.

Ichigo: wait a minute Unohana! That Rajik guy and his lackeys are seriously strong! I know Byakuya are seriously strong as well but still I should fight along with them!

Byakuya: do not overestimate yourself Ichigo Kurosaki. There is none amongst the captains of the soul society that to whom the aid of one such as yourself would be considered significant.

Ichigo: Byakuya…..

Byakuya: your duty is to protect that town. Now go you are the shimigami representative of Karaura town are you not?

Ichigo: yeah well…. I'll be going then.

(as the gargata opened Ichigo and Unohana prepare themselves)

Kurotsuchi: I won't guide you once your're in. just the head back the way you came. But watch your step one wrong turn and you'll be trapped between earth and Hueco Mundo forever. Though that could prove to be interesting above all else.

(ichigo jus stared at him for a moment)

Kurotsuchi: what is it?

Ichigo: nothing. I was just remembering how Urahara looked down on us as he gave orders before we came here.

Kurotsuchi: what?

Ichigo: if you're the second head of the research and development you must have studied under him or something right? You guys are a lot alike.

(Kurostsuchi eyes became bloodshot and filled with rage)

Kurotsuchi: you son of a…..!

(but just then Rajik began rushing at Ichigo as his fist began charging up with a bala in his clenched fist)

Rajik: Kurosaki! I'm not letting you leave!! You damn brat!

(but before his fist almost reached Ichigo's face Unohana had caught Rajik's hand and stopped him in his tracks)

Unohana: (coldly) do you really want to make me mad?

(she then threw Rajik away sending him through at least 3 buildings)

Yammy: Boss!! (the giant hollow then rushed to help his little devil master)

Unohana: (she then gained back her positive expression) well shall we go?

Ichigo: uh…. y-yeah sure. (the two then leaped into the portal and left)

Kurotsuchi: I see you are a very interesting man Ichigo Kurosaki!

I thought It would be fun to lock you inside the garganta but I've changed my mind! Once this war is over I will bide my time instilling fear into you fear that will make you look back fondly on this war!

(elsewhere Yammy began punching a wounded Kenpachi with his fists)

Yammy: take that!! And that! Have some of this ya dumb bastard!!

(but suddenly 4 of his giant fingers were cut off from his body)

Yammy: AHHHHHHH!!!! FUCK!!!! Damn it! My fingers! I can't believe you cut off my fricken fingers!!

(just then he sees Kenpachi was upon his giant arm and began running towards them like he was a bridge and lunged at his head and a large explosion could be seen and one of Yammy's large mammoth hollow like feet was sliced off and crushed part of the broken rubble)

Kenpachi: feh….. finally go you down huh? You're a tough one.

(yammy was upon the ground moaning)

Kenpachi: hey Kuchki! He's done for I'll let you finish him off!!

Byakuya: what are you talking about?

Kenpachi: are you stupid? You gotta be bored just standing there all the time so I figured you could finish him off.

Byakyua: I see so you want me to clean up your mess?

Kenpachi: hey I don't like to kill weaklings. So shut your yap and do it.

Byakuya: no a savage like yourself is more suited to the task.

Kenpachi: what was that?!

(suddenly Rajik appeared in front of the two captains he then removed his sunglasses and while his right eye was normal like that of a human his other was covered in shadow but a bright red cero was charged in his left eye)

Rajik: (coldly) Cero Oscuras.

(the bright red Cero blew away almost all of the remaining tower and the two other captains)

Kenpachi: nice Cero this bastards pretty strong.

Byakuya: good grief I can't believe your judgment is this poor he's not even giving all of his strength into this he thinks your weak.

Kenpachi: so what do you think you are to him? He probably thinks your even weaker then me.

Byakuya: interesting.

(he then used his bankai)

Byakuya: if you think your stronger then me. Then prove it.

Kenpachi: all right I've wanted to compete with you for awhile!

(the two then start rushing to Rajik but Hisako and Goro appear in front of the three of them)

Rajik: what are you two doing?!

Hisako: no way in hell were letting you touch Rajik-sama!

Goro: damn straight!

(the two Fraccion then try to attack as Hisako attacks with both of her two tails and Goro attacks with a cero in his four hollow arms )

K&B: your in the way….. GET LOST!!!

(The two captains attack the two Fraccion arrancars with the attacks intended for Rajik as the explosion consumes most of the area the two of them rest for a moment and see Hisako and Goro now in there post-Ressureccion forms while Goro had lost his right leg and arm and his forehead was gushing with blood Hisako had gained a large hole in her chest and could barely breath she had also had a fractured rib cage and a collapsed lung)

Kenpachi: feh… maybe we overdid it a bit.

Byakuya: it's their own fault for intervening. They should have let their leader face us head on.

(the two then felt enormous retsiu as they see Rajik's arm was now growing his eyes had now turned into that of a serpent and his tongue was now that of a snake he had also gained dark primal like arms and a skull like symbol upon his chest)

Rajik: I was planning on saving this form until I could face Ichigo Kurosaki but you two have forced my hand I will show you the true difference in our power. And to never think that shimigami could surpass us hollows no matter how hard you tried. This is my true form and this is my true power.

(just then a large wound had appeared on Kenpachi as he saw that his right arm holding his zanpaktou had been ripped straight off by Rajik's now serpent like tentacles)

Kenpachi: what the hell??

Rajik: you call your 2nd stage of your zanpaktou's form a bankai. We call ours Resurreccion Segunda Espada. Only two of us have ever made it to this form. Now you shall experience it first hand. (a large cero like explosion is seen as isane who had begun to heal Renji and Chad and Rukia saw this)

Isane: Captain please hurry. If Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't end this war soon I'm afraid all is lost.

To Be Continued


End file.
